Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. Because semiconductor components such as microprocessors and memory elements can contain millions of transistors or devices, one focus for increasing performance and lowering manufacturing cost has been to shrink the sizes of the transistors making up the semiconductor components. As those skilled in the art are aware, typical semiconductor manufacturing process flows involve a series of steps that include photolithography, etching and material deposition. However, as the semiconductor devices are made smaller, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to use optical lithography because of limitations in the resolution and etch capabilities of photoresist. These problems are further complicated by the poor selectivity of newer photoresists and their inability to withstand plasma etch processes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a semiconductor device and a method for decreasing the size of the semiconductor device using photolithography. It would be of further advantage for the structure and method to be cost and time efficient and compatible with semiconductor component manufacturing processes.